


Trapped and You’re the Only One Around

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [76]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Death Threats, G/T, Gen, Giant Sleep | Remy Sanders, Giants, M/M, Multi, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus wakes up in an unfamiliar place trapped without Virgil anywhere in sight. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janus & Logan & Patton & Remus and Roman & Remy & Virgil
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Trapped and You’re the Only One Around

Consciousness came back to Janus slowly. His hands were on something smooth and cool to the touch. There was a repetitive sound nearby that Janus supposed was what woke him up, but he couldn’t be sure.

How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was walking in the forest-

_Boom._

A sudden booming sound in the distance suddenly brought everything back to him, it reflected in one of his memories. He suddenly bolted up and looked around. Janus was in a cage, one that was big enough for the ceiling of the cage to stretch far above him but the gaps in the bars too small for him to fit through. 

Virgil had been hurt and these… giants had captured him and Janus could only guess that they intended to suffocate Janus to death when they pressed him. And who knows what they had done with Virgil.

But then, why was he in a cage and not out in the forest still somewhere, buried alive or something?

“Ah, you’re finally awake. I was starting to think you’d never wake up.” The booming voice made Janus nearly jump out of his skin in fright at how close it was and the power of sound the voice had.

Janus turned around frantically to gauge the threat. Beyond the bars of the cage, a giant was sitting against the wall of the ginormous house he was now in nearby. They were sitting lazily back with one leg propped up and was gripping a glass cup full of some strange looking liquid that they sipped from before they continued.

“Well, no matter, though at the moment I would rather you were _very much_ hurt in some way, I’m on strict orders not to tear you limb from limb so,” The giant took another sip from the strange drink, angling their dangerous eyes at Janus in a way that made Janus’s body go ice cold. “I suppose we’re stuck talking to each other civilly until the verdict comes back.”

Janus’s body began to shake as the giant had threatened to kill him. These giants or at least this one is particular really was what all of the legends say, cannibalistic and cruel. 

_Fuck._

Opening his mouth to scream or yell or say something, Janus found that he couldn’t speak a word. He tried multiple times, but every time he was on the verge of saying something, his voice just petered out before he had the chance to speak. 

Clenching his fists, Janus still desperately tried to make his vocal cords cooperate until he fell to his knees in defeat, pounding the bottom of the cage as frustrated tears blossomed in his eyes. 

“What are you doing? Are you trying to burrow out of the cage? One, that’s an iron plated floor and you couldn’t dig through that with your bare hands in a million years even if you tried. Two, no ‘Let me go!’ or ‘You monster!’ or anything? Are you just resigned to your fate?”

Janus had no idea if the giant could see his expression from so far away and at his small size, but he attempted to level the most venomous stare he could at the giant. And it appeared to register with the giant, the giant grimacing just as they put the glass cup to their lips again for another swig. Janus was grateful he didn’t smell the sharp smell of alcohol on the giant, as a drunk giant would be even worse than a coherent one because a drunk giant would have no inhibitions to stop them from hurting him.

Turning to face Janus fully, the giant looked around behind his back. A sinking feeling gathered in the pit of Janus’s stomach as the giant muttered a quiet, “Fuck it.” 

Janus imagined it was supposed to be unintelligible, but the giant’s sound carried more than they probably thought it did at Janus’s much smaller size.

Desperately scrambling back, Janus jumped as the giant surged towards the cage, visibly going for the door to the cage. With renewed vigor, Janus again pushed air desperately though his throat as his back hit the back side of the cage. But still his voice continued to be absent in the crucial moment where he needed it.

Janus's body was as tight as a bowstring as the giant began to fumble with the door to the cage, every little shift causing the cage to shift rapidly under Janus. If Janus had been standing up, he would have definitely fallen over at the sheer force the cage was moving at.

Finally, the giant opened the door to the cage after many failed attempts.

Janus hid his face in his knees as the giants hand grew closer, waiting for when the giant grabbed him and did what they wanted with him.

Janus just hoped Virgil was safe. He couldn’t bear a world where he wasn’t.


End file.
